Fine towels, or launder and re-use towels, as opposed to one-use towel, can present a problem in any household where absent-minded or careless users, including but not limited to young children, tend to wipe hands on any towel that is hung, ready for use. Such users forget that certain towels hanging in a powder room or a bath may be reserved for guests and are to be kept clean and unused until guests arrive. And even though the guest may be understanding, towels with even small amounts of grease, make-up, candy and other material, small amounts of which may spoil the freshness of a towel, can extend an unwelcoming feeling to visitors.
In the prior art known, fine towel protectors are not known to have been disclosed in accordance with the present invention. The following U.S. patents show some possible relation to the general field of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,337 issued to R. W. Fink on Oct. 20, 1981 showed a hook-shaped frame that is hung over a towel rack bar and can evidently be hung over a towel on the bar. A towel could be seen through the open frame.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,910 issued to F. DeFillippo on Aug. 15, 1978 showed a hook-shaped sheet member that could be hung over a towel and would, if made transparent, permit the towel to be seen through it.